


Mr. America

by Quirkyasfok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scott is just too sexy for his own good, cursing, mr. america, or at least Stiles's good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyasfok/pseuds/Quirkyasfok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles meets Mr. America </p><p>Inspired by Tyler Posey's alter ego Mr. America... and his tight spandex America Flag shorts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. America

Stiles was dead. Absolutely positively dead. Nothing upon nothing could have prepared him for this moment. He literally felt his brain short circuit and all the blood in his body had just pack its bags and go south. He was certain his jaw had dropped too. He thought for certain that only happened in movies, but nope. Here he is wide-eyed, mouth open, and quite probably awkwardly tenting his shorts. 

He had a good feeling he looked pretty stupid right now. Well… stupider than usual. 

And it was all because of Scott I’m Too Hot For This World McCall. Scott who stood in the middle of his room looking prouder than Stiles had ever seen with his hands on his hips and a blinding smile in full force. Scott who stood in little to nothing on, but a pair of tiny tight American flag spandex shorts, an American flag bandanna tied around his neck, and a pair of black framed glasses.

Yep, Stiles was done for, broken, dead. Goodbye world. It was nice knowing you.

He didn’t even register Scott moving towards him until he felt hard lean muscle press up against him. Strong arms wrapping around him.  
“Do not worry fair citizen. It is I, Mr. America come to save you.” 

Stiles shivered. Scott was speaking in his true alpha voice. 

Wait Mr. Ameri-

Suddenly he was up in the air being carried bridal style in Scott’s arms. 

“There is no need to fear for Mr. America is here to protect to you!” 

Stiles wanted to argue for Scott to put him down, but he still lacked a good deal of brain function. 

Not to mention who was he to argue against being held against such a great body.

Wait if Scott is ‘Mr. America’ than did that make him Scott’s damsel.

Oh, there was no way in hell he was going to be Mary Jane. 

Scott laid him gently on the bed. Stiles opened his mouth to complain about being no one’s Mary Jane, but then Scott was moving again. Climbing on top of him like a sweet, sexy predator. Smile still on display. 

Fuck it, Stiles was so okay with being Mary Jane.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me sciles prompts here - http://scilesdrabbles.tumblr.com/  
> and nsfw sciles prompts here - http://kinkysciles.tumblr.com/


End file.
